Magikarps smarter than ash!!
by Arcticuno2001
Summary: Ash and Magikarp go head to head in a game!!


****

Margikarp is Smarter than Ash!

Ash: Yes!!! I finally caught a Magikarp level 1!!!

Misty: they're easy to catch…..

Ash: Stupid beep Misty….

Misty: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!

Ash: Oh man…. she's in her got to kill'em all, got to kill'em all mode….

Misty: Why You!!

Arcticuno2001: Don't Kill him!!! I got him on the who wants to be a millionair!!!

Misty: Finally! He's gonna get brains…..

Ash: That'll be the day!!

Brock: Kool…. I'll bet my mom be'd there!

Ash: Your mom is dead….

Brock: I know…. I don't care, she'll be there!!

Arcticuno2001: Oh yeah, I also got Magikarp to go in too!

Ash: Bah! Lets have a contest… Who's smarter!!!!

(write the pole in your review)

later, when everone turned in their pole and they counted it up, its

Brock: 1 for Ash….

Ash: Like whos the man… No one can do it like Ashie can!! I can beat Magikarp anyday!

Brock… and 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 for Magaikarp.

Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I COUNTED MYSELF, AND THAT SHOULD'VE BEEN ENOUGH!!!

Brock: oops, forgot one for…..

Ash: It's me, plz me!!!

Brock: Magikarp.

Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brock: so that's….. 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000!!!Magikarp is officially the WINNER!!

Ash: Oh well, I still get to go…..

(At the Millionair station)

Ash: Ok, I'm here to…………………..

Misty and Brock: Lose to a Magikarp…..

Ash: That'll be the day…….

Misty and Brock: Like forever……

Ash: I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!!

(Like the nitwit he was!)

Host: So Ash, what are you here for?

Ash: To get something you give!!!

Host: Ooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkk……………

Ash: come on, I do have all day!!

Host: Arcticuno2001, Do I have to do this???

Arcticuno2001: The Legendary Pokemon Board says you have to.

Host: Dang….. Ok, the first question is….. What is your full name?

Ash: Hmmmmm, that's a toughie…….

Host: you're timed……

Ash: I think it's Ash Ketchup!

Host: Nooooooooooo…… Son of a beep!!!!

Ash: I won, I won, I knew it!!

(Again: Like the nitwit he was….)

Host: Get thebeep outta here!

Ash: I lost………………………

Ash makes a moaning sound like when Brock gets dumped by a pretty girl.

Host: Magikarp, get up here!!

Magikarp goes up somehow….

Host: You know the rules, so lets play… Who wants to Be a brain cell millionair! 

Magikarp: Karp!

Host: First question, what's your name???

Magikarp: karp karp magikarp!

Host: ding ding ding! You're correct!

Magikarp: Karp!

Host: another 2 and you win!

Magikarp: Magikarp!!

Host: name a water pokemon that is useless the pre-evolution but greater in its evoulution.

Magikarp: Magikarp!!!!

Host: correct!! No offense…..

Magikarp: karp karp!!

Host: final question: (Yes, you trainers too.)

What pokemon learns Tackle at level 15???

Magikarp: Magikarp!!!

Host: You win!!! You win!!!!

Ash: I lost the bet too!! I lost the horse race, I need to pay water bill,……. (kept going on about his debts) and I only have a penny!

Stealer: Oh, ho, no you don't! Takes Ash's penny

Brock(snickering): Correction: you are broke.

Ash: what am I to do???

Misty: Go just off a cliff….

Ash, No, I did that last episode….

Brock: I can't belive you remembered!!!

Ash: me either….

Brock: Whats your secret?!?!?!

Ash: why?

Brock I keep forgetting what I need to do.

(What he needed to do was feed his pokemon…. for 20 straight days!!!)

Ash: Jump off a cliff, I guess….

Brock: WEEEEEEEEE!! (Imitating Ash when Ash fell down…) 

Misty: Burning your self to death?

Ash: no Musty, I survive.

Misty: WHAT!!!!

Ash(Thinkng she was surprised that he survived a flamethrower.)

Yeah, I did say that!!

Misty (Gets a ___________ and kills Ash)

put a weapon here

Misty: This is easier to die!!!

(I'm too lazy to say Magikarp karp etc, so I'll translate it into English.)

Magikarp: I don't need a beep trainer!

Misty: Would you like to be my pokemon?

Magikap: L …..I guess so…………

(And they lived unhappily ever after…)

Tune in next time in Hah Hah, It's a dead Ash!


End file.
